Love
by PurpleMimosa
Summary: Karena hanya sebuah teriakan konyol dari Choi Seungcheol, kehidupan Hong Jisoo berubah drastis. Seungcheol yang salah atau keinginan ayahnya yang terlalu mendesak? CheolSoo (Seungcheol/Scoups x Jisoo/Joshua), warning inside. DLDR. C
1. Chapter 1

**Titled : Love**

 **Pair : Cheolsoo (Seungcheol x Jisoo)**

 **Rated : T**

 **Disclaimer : All casts is belong to theirselves, their family and God**

 **Warning : OOC, typo(s), BL, AU**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't like don't read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Mau sampai kapan kau membuat ayahmu menunggu lama, Choi?"

Yang dipanggil pun mendengus pelan, sudah tak terhitung seorang lelaki bernama Choi Seungcheol mendapatkan pertanyaan menyinggung permintaan ayahnya sejak dia resmi menjadi mahasiswa jurusan teknik mesin. Dia memang belum lulus mendapatkan gelar sarjana namun Tuan Choi ingin anak bungsunya menikah lebih dahulu. Seungcheol mengalihkan pandangan kepada sahabat lamanya, Yoon Jeonghan. Memberikan tatapan antara sinis dan terhina mengingat sang sahabat telah mempunyai kekasih.

"Setiap kau kesini, selalu saja bertanya hal yang sama." Seungcheol memutar matanya dengan malas. "Tidak ada topik lebih menarik yang dibicarakan ketika libur tahun baru?"

Kali ini, Jeonghan yang mendengus. "Tapi kau tidak capek ditanya Choi- _ahjusshi_ terus soal itu?" Jemari telunjuk lelaki berambut bob itu mengarah tepat di hadapan Seungcheol. "Setiap aku kesini, statusmu selalu habis putus dari pacar!"

Layaknya tradisi, Jeonghan selalu menanyakan dimana kekasih atau calon pendamping hidup Seungcheol ketika mengunjungi kediaman keluarga Choi setiap liburan tahun baru. Berawal dari ayahnya ingin Seungcheol menikah bahkan menargetkan umur 22 tahun—penawaran Seungcheol yang menolak umur 20 tahun—adalah batasnya pencarian calonnya. Kemudian Jeonghan jengah akan keluhan Seungcheol mengenai permintaan ayah sahabatnya memutuskan untuk membantu. Namun sampai menginjak umur mendekati 21 tahun milik Seungcheol yang beberapa bulan akan bertambah, lelaki bermata lentik tersebut masih sendiri.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Mantan terakhirku seorang _yeoja_ yang memacariku karena aku tampan." Jawab Seungcheol membuat Jeonghan mendadak ingin muntah. "Yak Yoon Jeonghan, mengapa wajahmu seperti itu?!"

'Kalau saja kau tidak narsis dan tidak menyebalkan, kau memang tampan.'

Jeonghan menggelengkan kepala, isyarat agar Seungcheol tidak bertanya mengenai raut wajahnya. "Lima bulan lagi. Sebaiknya kau mencari _yeoja_ atau _namja_ lain yang mau denganmu."

Seungcheol terdiam, lima bulan terhitung cukup singkat. Sebenarnya Seungcheol termasuk jajaran mahasiswa populer di jurusan teknik mesin angkatannya begitu mudah mendapatkan pacar. Tapi sayangnya dari sekian banyak mantannya, tidak ada yang bisa membuatnya nyaman. Hubungan berpacaran paling singkat adalah sehari dan dua minggu merupakan hubungan terlama. Andaikan permintaan konyol ayahnya tidak akan pernah ada, Seunggcheol tidak akan serepot ini dan fokus kelulusannya.

"Apa lebih baik kamu kukenalkan dengan beberapa temanku? Atau ikut kencan buta boleh juga." timpal Jeonghan di tengah keheningan.

Seungcheol mengibaskan tangannya, pertanda menolak saran lelaki terdekatnya. "Aku akan cari sendiri."

"Yakin? Kau ini..tidak ada orang yang benar-benar kau sukai?"

"…."

Jeonghan mengernyitkan kening. "Dari sekian banyak mantanmu, tidak ada yang benar-benar kau sayangi?"

Seungcheol masih mempertahankan keheningannya. Tidak ada niatan menjawab pertanyaan Jeonghan sama sekali.

"Choi, jangan-jangan kau tidak bisa jatuh cinta eoh?"

Lelaki bermarga Choi itu menatap lelaki lainnya dengan tatapan sengit. "Tentu saja aku bisa!"

"Kenapa sampai sekarang aku belum melihat kau serius menjalin hubungan?"

Pertanyaan telak.

Jeonghan mempunyai dasar mengapa dia mengajukan pertanyaan seperti itu. Walau mereka berdua sibuk, ia dan Seungcheol tetap aktif bertukar kabar dan membicarakan banyak hal. Dari banyak topik pembicaraan mereka, Seungcheol sama sekali tidak menceritakan hubungan asmaranya maupun mengenai kekasihnya. Jeonghan berusaha memancing sahabatnya bercerita seperti membicarakan kekasih dua tahun lebih mudanya bernama Kim Mingyu dan respon Seungcheol monoton untuknya seperti orang tidak bisa jatuh cinta.

"Aku tidak ada perasaan pada mereka." Seungcheol pun memberanikan diri menjawab sejujurnya. "Tidak ada sama sekali. Aku terpaksa berulang kali pacaran karena permintaan _appa._ "

'Oh, pantas Mingyu mengatakan dia dicap playboy.' batin Jeonghan yang mengetahui alasan Seungcheol bergonta-ganti pacar.

"Begitu. Kalau bilang tidak ada perasaan pada mereka..lalu kenapa protes dengan ucapanku tadi? Aku merasa kau pernah mengalami jatuh cinta."

Seungcheol mengusap lehernya, pertanyaan dari Jeonghan benar-benar membuatnya merasa terpojok. Keadaan mendesak ini mengharuskannya jujur meski enggan mengatakannya kebenaran yang dia sembunyikan sejak lama. Sepasang manik coklat kembarnya melirik ke sebuah rumah melalui jendela, lebih tepatnya rumah tetangga di seberang sana. Jeonghan yang menyadari si lelaki berbulu mata lentik memandang arah lain membuatnya langsung mengetahui sesuatu.

"Seungcheol." panggilnya disertai tawa penuh arti. "Kau harus menceritakannya tentang dia padaku."

Seungcheol menoleh, memberikan tatapan pura-pura tidak mengetahui kemana arah pembicaraan Jeonghan. "Menceritakan siapa? Aku tidak menceritakan siapapun." ucapnya terdengar meragukan di telinga Jeonghan.

Pemuda kelahiran Oktober menyeringai, rasanya tidak mau meloloskan Seungcheol saat itu juga.

" _Pabbo_. Kau menyukai tetangga depan rumahmu, kan?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hong Jisoo, seorang lelaki berkulit karamel dan mempunyai sepasang mata kucing adalah mahasiswa jurusan arsitektur yang satu universitas dengan Seungcheol. Sama seperti tetangga seberangnya, ia sedang fokus kelulusannya. Yang tengah dilakukannya saat liburan ini hanya di rumah membantu ibunya dan tidak ada keinginan berkunjung ke rumah teman atau main di luar. Bisa dikatakan Jisoo adalah anak rumahan, membuat Nyonya Hong cemas apa anak semata wayangnya mempunyai teman atau tidak.

"Jisoo- _ya,_ ini sedang liburan. Tidak ingin pergi bersama teman-temanmu?"

Jisoo tengah menggambar desain penyangga atap menatap ibunya yang baru saja menghidangkan Budae Jjigae untuk makan malam mereka. Ia menghela nafas, sudah lebih dari lima kali Nyonya Hong menanyakan dalam sehari menanyakan hal serupa.

"Tidak. Lagipula banyak yang sibuk, terutama dari luar Seoul." Jisoo tersenyum simpul, matanya membentuk eyesmile. "Mereka pulang, _eomma_. Liburan ini dipakai untuk pulang ke rumah."

Nyonya Hong merasa gemas dengan Jisoo. Selain senyuman anaknya menggemaskan, jawabannya juga tidak kalah menggemaskan. Setiap beliau bertanya, selalu Jisoo menjawab demikian. Cemas anaknya tidak ada teman apalagi kekasih. Penampilan fisik Jisoo tergolong menarik, minus sifat pemalu dan tidak banyak berbicara membuatnya susah didekati. Titik unggul dari pemuda Hong itu adalah sebagai mahasiswa terpintar di angkatannya.

"Oke, oke. Kekasihmu tidak mengajak pergi anak _eomma_ ini?" Nyonya Hong mendaratkan cubitan pelan pada pipi Jisoo yang meloloskan kekehan pelan.

Kekasih.

Pipi Jisoo merona mendengarnya. Rasanya malu kalau orang-orang menyeret dirinya ke pembicaraan tentang kekasih dan hal-hal manis yang dilakukan oleh pasangan. Awalnya sikap salah tingkahnya menumbuhkan persepsi lawan bicaranya bahwa ia telah mempunyai kekasih. Tapi jawaban Jisoo sangat bertolak belakang, langsung mematahkan persepsi tersebut.

Jisoo tidak mempunyai kekasih. Tidak, dia tidak pernah berpacaran sebelumnya.

"Aku tidak punya kekasih, _eomma_." Jisoo melepaskan cubitan ibunya secara perlahan. Mengenggam jemari ibunya sembari menatap empunya lembut. "Itu bisa urusan nanti."

Nyonya Hong memindahkan cubitannya, cubitan pelan di hidung si pemuda kucing.

"Anak _eomma_ jangan sendiri lama-lama. Jangan memikirkan belajarmu saja, Jisoo- _ya_!" ucap wanita berambut sebahu itu menggunakan nada bergurau.

Jisoo tertegun. Dia tahu setiap candaan ibunya pasti ada maksud tersembunyi dan secara tak langsung, itu harapan ibunya. Ia juga tahu orang tua yang melahirkannya ke dunia mengharapkan anaknya sering bercengkrama bersama teman-temannya, mempunyai kekasih dan menikah di usia tidak terlalu tua. Hei, Nyonya Hong pernah melemparkan candaan kapan mendapatkan calon menantu. Tapi menurut Jisoo, dirinya masih terlalu dini memasuki tahap lebih serius dari sekedar berpacaran.

"Aku sebentar lagi lulus. Soal itu akan kupikirkan tidak lama lagi, kok." balas Jisoo berupaya menenangkan Nyonya Hong. "

Nyonya Hong memperlihatkan senyuman cukup lebar di wajah cantiknya. " _Eomma_ tidak yakin kau niat memikirkannya." Jisoo tersenyum kikuk mendengar penuturan ibunya, lalu ia kembali tenggelam bersama kegiatannya.

"Jisoo- _ya…_ "

Panggilan pelan ibunya terpaksa menghentikan kegiatan Jisoo lagi.

"Kamu merasa tidak.." Nyonya Hong tiba-tiba tersenyum geli, pandangannya mengarah menuju rumah tetangga mereka di sisi lainnya.

Jisoo memiringkan sedikit kepalanya, kebingungan. Pandangannya turut mengikuti kemana ibunya memandang. Kediaman keluarga Choi.

Ngomong-ngomong, keluarga Choi dikenal ramah di lingkungan perumahan. Tuan dan Nyonya Choi merupakan sepasang suami istri yang menyenangkan dan mempunyai selera humoris tinggi. Tidak lupa kedua putra mereka sangat tampan tidak luput dari pembicaraan orang-orang sekitar, berlomba-lomba mendapatkan hati dari salah satunya. Yang Jisoo ketahui, anak bungsu keluarga Choi bernama Choi Seungcheol sering dibicarakan tak terkecuali kebiasannya bergonta-ganti pasangan.

Kenapa ibunya menatap rumah keluarga itu?

"Merasa apa, _eomma_?" Jisoo penasaran, Nyonya Hong senang menggantung pembicaraan.

Nyonya Hong mengusak surai kecoklatan milik anak kesayangannya. "Tidak sadar si Seungcheol suka menatapmu?"

Eh?

Jisoo mengerjap beberapa kali. Ah, dia memang merasakan Seungcheol sering menatap kediaman keluarga Hong. Sebagai orang bergerak di bidang arsitektur, Jisoo mengira desain simpel rumahnya menarik perhatian pemuda bertubuh tegap itu. Namun ibunya mengatakan kalau lelaki tampan seberang suka menatapnya.

Tunggu, menatapnya?

"Menatapku?" Jemari telunjuk Jisoo mengarah ke dirinya sendiri. "Tidak mungkin."

Lawan bicara Jisoo mendengus, merasa pengamatannya selama ini tidak dipercayai darah dagingnya. " _Eomma_ yakin dia suka menatapmu, nak. Setiap kamu akan masuk dan keluar rumah, Seungcheol selalu melihat ke arah sini."

Jisoo kembali mengerjap.

"Terutama kalau kau menjemur pakaian di balkon. _Eomma_ tahu dia menyukaimu!" Nyonya Hong melakukan satu tepukan cukup keras. "Atau kalian sudah berpacaran?"

Wajah Jisoo memerah seketika seperti kepiting rebus. Dia mengakui Seungcheol adalah lelaki tampan, tapi dia yang sama sekali tidak ada rasa padanya. Wajahnya merona hebat karena perkataan awal _eomma_ nya mengenai menjemur pakaian membuatnya malu. Jadi sudah berapa kali Seungcheol memandangnya menjemur pakaian di balkon? Jisoo tidak memikirkan pemuda sepantaran lainnya memperhatikan kegiatan membantu ibunya itu.

" _A-Aniya_! Kami tidak pernah mengobrol sama sekali!"

Hanya menyapa jika mereka keluar rumah bersamaan. Selalu Jisoo menyapa duluan, tapi Seungcheol cukup memberinya senyuman aneh dan tidak membalas sapaannya.

" _Eomma_ sepertinya salah mengira." Jisoo membereskan peralatan menggambarnya, menempatkannya di tempat teraman.

Tanpa menunggu balasan ibunya, ia langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang makan. Perutnya sudah meronta meminta asupan gizi dan pembicarannya bersama Nyonya Hong menambah rasa laparnya. Namanya yang terucap berkali-kali dari mulut Nyonya Hong tak ia pedulikan.

"Aku yakin si bocah Choi itu menyukai anakku." Nyonya Hong melirik kediaman keluarga Choi, tak bisa menahan senyumannya mengingat Seungcheol menunjukan tanda-tanda ketertarikan pada Jisoo.

Nyonya Hong melipat kedua lengan di dada, lalu menyusul anaknya makan malam bersama.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seperti biasa, Jisoo yang telah terbangun dari tidurnya dan membersihkan diri sebelum menghabiskan waktu paginya dengan menjemur pakaian di balkon. Kegiatannya menjemur pakaian sudah menjadi kewajibannya sebagai anak membantu ibunya pada umumnya. Ketika menggantung pakaian kuliahnya di tiang jemuran, ia mencuri pandang menuju rumah keluarga Choi. Perkataan Nyonya Hong semalam masih ada di pikirannya kalau Seungcheol suka menatapnya dari kejauhan.

Tapi pagi ini tidak terlihat batang hidungnya Seungcheol.

Jisoo cukup tahu setiap ia sedang menjemur pakaian di balkon, Seungcheol selalu ada di depan rumahnya. Sedang bersantai menikmati santapan paginya di teras atau melakukan pemanasan, persiapan melakukan olahraga di pagi hari.

"Kemana dia?" gumamnya pelan hampir menyerupai bisikan, matanya mencari sosok yang selalu ada setiap paginya.

Sekian menit Jisoo sengaja memperlambat pekerjaannya agar ia bisa mencari kebeneran ucapan ibunya, Seungcheol masih tidak tampak. Kalau begitu sudah jelas pernyataan tentang Seungcheol suka memandangnya dan ada rasa padanya tidak benar.

Jisoo merasa persepsi Nyonya Hong tidak terbukti mengeluarkan tawa gelinya. " _Eomma_ harus tahu kalau perkiraannya salah." Tangannya cekatan melebarkan handuk, memindahkannya di tempat jemuran. "Kebetulan saja Seungcheol ada di teras saat aku sedang menjemur."

Bibir tipis Jisoo bersenandung, melagukan lirik lagu "Maps" dari band kesukaannya, _Maroon 5_ seraya mengerjakan tugas sederhananya. Tinggal tiga pakaian lagi, tugas menjemur pakaiannya akan selesai dan dia bisa melakukan kegiatan lainnya.

 _So I'm following the map that leads to you  
The map that leads to you  
Ain't nothing I can do  
The map that leads to you  
Following, following, following to you_

Nyanyian kecilnya terhenti, tergantikan pergerakan tangan kanannya meraih pakaian terakhir yang siap dikeringkan. Satu pakaian lagi dan…

BRAK

"Aku akan menikah dengan orang yang pertama kali aku lihat dari sekarang!"

Suara bantingan pintu keras datang dari arah berlawanan kediaman keluarga Hong, membuat orang-orang disana termasuk Jisoo terkaget. Siapa tidak kaget mendengar suara semacam itu di kedamaian pagi? Pemuda berambut coklat itu menoleh menuju sumber suara, ingin mengetahui apa yang terjadi. Ditambah teriakan menyusul suara bantingan tadi akan terjadi sesuatu tidak biasa.

Oh, Seungcheol.

Teriakan tadi berasal dari lelaki tampan seberang sana. Membiarkan pintu rumahnya cukup terbuka yang memperlihatkan Tuan Choi tengah ditenangkan oleh istrinya. Namun itu tidak menarik perhatian Jisoo. Yang menarik dan mampu membuat Jisoo terpaku adalah dimana Seungcheol memandangnya ke arahnya.

Iya, ke arahnya.

"E-eh?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tahun, bulan, minggu, hari, jam dan detik—sedetik saja—membawa banyak perubahan.

Seperti dialami Seungcheol dan Jisoo sekarang ini.

"Jadi, kami datang kesini untuk melamar Jisoo."

Jisoo berharap alasan keluarga Choi mendatangi rumahnya merupakan mimpi atau halusinasi belaka. Sayangnya Jisoo yang mencubit lengannya sendiri sampai meninggalkan bekas kemerahan, Tuan Choi beserta istri dan anak mereka, Seungcheol benar-benar ada di ruang tamu. Nyonya Choi membawakan kotak berisi _Chocolate Mousse Cake Roll_ sebagai hadiah tentunya diterima baik apalagi Jisoo sangat menyukai coklat. Lumayan menambah persediaan cemilan di rumah keluarga Hong, kan?

Nyonya Hong tidak bisa menahan senyuman cerahnya. Mendapatkan Seungcheol sebagai calon menantunya adalah sesuatu yang menyenangkan.

"Saya tergantung dengan jawaban Jisoo. Keputusan dia adalah keputusan saya juga." ucap Nyonya Hong sembari menepuk pundak lelaki muda disebelahnya.

Jisoo meringis pelan, memberikan perhatian sekilas kepada ibunya dan keluarga Choi bergantian. Nyonya Hong tidak pernah memaksa Jisoo melakukan apapun mulai dari urusan studinya, pergaulan dan sebagainya termasuk hal lamaran mendadak ini.

'Kalau aku menolak, alasannya karena aku belum siap menikah dan tidak mempunyai rasa apapun.'

Jika Hong Jisoo adalah orang tidak berpikiran panjang, ia langsung menolak lamaran ini dan cuma memikirkan perasaannya sendiri. Jisoo bukan orang sejahat itu, dia tidak suka mengecewakan orang lain. Detik berikutnya, pemilik rambut coklat itu memberanikan diri untuk menatap Seungcheol tengah duduk di hadapannya. Yang Jisoo tatap menunjukkan senyuman lebar dan sedikit gugup.

'Apa perasaanku saja senyuman Seungcheol seperti orang bodoh?'

Jisoo menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Ini pertama kalinya ia bertemu Seungcheol dengan sengaja dan tidak baik mengatakan pemuda itu seperti orang bodoh. Salahkan otaknya berkata demikian.

Kembali Jisoo memikirkan keputusan apa yang akan ia utarakan nanti.

Kalau dipikir kembali, Choi Seungcheol adalah lelaki yang tidak mempunyai perangai buruk, dilihat dari penampilan luarnya. Perasaannya mengatakan lebih baik mengenal lebih jauh sosok lelaki terkenal di jurusan teknik mesin itu—mereka satu kampus dan tidak pernah bertemu disana—dan setelahnya menjawab lamaran ini. Sekaligus _eomma_ nya berhenti menanyakan soal kekasih untuk sementara waktu.

"U-uhm, jadi.." Jisoo tersenyum kikuk, wajahnya sedikit merona. Sifat pemalunya memang susah dihilangkan. "Maaf, saya tidak bisa menjawabnya sekarang. Tapi.."

Jisoo terdiam sejenak, menyiapkan diri mengatakan kelanjutan ucapannya. Berusaha mengusir kegugupannya akibat semua orang di luar tamu berfokus padanya.

"Bisa beri saya waktu mengenal Seungcheol- _ssi_ terlebih dahulu?" tutur Jisoo sopan, mengulas senyuman tipis. "Saya pikir Seungcheol- _ssi_ juga butuh waktu mengenal saya." Imbuhnya gugup, menatap Seungcheol yang bisa saja sepemikiran dengannya.

Tuan dan Nyonya Choi bergumam, penuturan calon menantu mereka ada benarnya juga. Rasanya sangat canggung kalau Seungcheol dan Jisoo langsung menikah begitu saja tanpa saling mengenal satu sama lain. Sedangkan Seungcheol? Ia memasang wajah bengongnya semakin memperkuat kesan Jisoo padanya.

Seungcheol _pabbo_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Awalnya fanfic ini one-shot saja tapi kalau saya jadikan one-shot, terlalu panjang. Jadi fanfic ini hanya berjalan two-shot, tidak lebih hehe. Maaf alurnya mungkin kecepetan dan aneh, otak sedang susah diajak berkompromi(?). Yang menunggu fanfic Joker, akan saya usahakan minggu ini akan diupdate. Fanfic CheolSoo ini saya dedikasikan untuk seorang rp Choi Seungcheol yang saya sayang. :p Happy 4** **th** **Monthsary, my Choi Baka Seungcheol~ Fanfic ini boleh banget kamu gak baca soalnya aneh *heh***

 **Sekian author note dari saya. Mind to review? Chapter duanya akan cepat diupdate karena alur ceritanya sudah jelas 8')**


	2. Announcement

**Halo, Purple Mimosa disini!**

 **Apa kabar para readers? Mohon maaf kalau chapter ini mengecewakan kalian karena bukan updatean melainkan sebuah pengumuman. Saya juga meminta maaf menghilang selama..setahun ya? Tidak update fic Joker maupun Love akibat kesibukan kuliah. Saya juga mikir apakah Love atau Joker masih ada yang berminat membacanya? Namun hati saya melanjutkan fic ini sangat kuat. 8')**

 **Baiklah, disini saya bukan memutuskan untuk mengakhiri / tidak melanjutkan fic ini melainkan ingin memberitahukan bahwa kalian saya akan pindah ke wattpad.**

" **Lho, kenapa pindah? Disini saja, thor."**

 **Pasti kalian ada yang mau bilang begitu kan? Memang saya ingin sekali melanjutkan disini namun sayangnya internet positif memblokir . Ini pun saya bisa buka karena wifi baru sekaligus kedua di rumah bisa membuka fanfiction. Nah, saya takutnya di masa mendatang entah tidak saya ketahui, kembali diblokir oleh wifi ini. Maka dari itu, saya terpaksa melanjutkan Love dan Joker di wattpad sebelum hal itu terjadi. Jadi, saya harus publish dari chapter awal.**

 **Memang saya masih sibuk, namun saya berusaha update kembali mengingat hasrat saya melanjutkan fic ini telah kembali. Saya tidak mau melanggar janji saya untuk menamatkan cerita ini. Untuk Love, tidak ada revisi sama sekali akan tetapi Joker mungkin sedikit saya revisi karena mau merapikan alur ceritanya.**

 **Silahkan follow wattpad saya yaitu Purple21Mimosa ya! Saya harap kalian bisa memberikan review disana agar saya semakin semangat melanjutkan cerita ini. ^^**

 **See ya, readers! Saya tunggu kedatangan kalian di wattpad. Terima kasih sudah mendukung cerita ini TT TT**

 **P.S : Chapter awal Love dan Joker akan dipublish hari Jumat, 1 September 2017. Selamat membaca ulang! )/**


End file.
